1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel biological active bullet and more particularly pertains to a method for delivering at least one biological active substance to the body of a target upon bullet impact and penetration. The term “biological active substance” refers to any material that is biological, pharmaceutical, chemical, or radioactive that has at least some biological effect on or within the body of a target. This biological effect may include, but is not limited to, the interaction of this active substance with at least one of: organ systems, tissues, bodily fluids, cells, intracellular structures, and biochemicals. For instance, the desired biological effect of this biological bullet may include convulsions and disorientation that incapacitates a dangerous target. Or, the active substance delivered by this bullet may include stopping the heart or respiration of the target from an otherwise, non-fatal bullet wound. Biological active bullets can have the potential to make every shot fatal, and thus, have the ability to conserve ammunition. The result of biological effects serve additional functions not seen in other bullets, and therefore, the present invention also includes numerous other uses and improvements, with the ability to enhance modern warfare. Furthermore, the present invention allows the delivery of biological active substances to a target from a safe distance. This may prove useful in treating or neutralizing a disoriented or rabid individual carrying an infectious agent with epidemic potential. The present invention also affords the ability to deliver a wide range of active substances and combinations of active substances, and the ability to activate a substance upon impact and penetration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bullets are projectiles discharged and propelled from a firearm, such as a hand gun or rifle. Bullets have the primary function of piercing a living target, such as a human enemy, such as for military combat or self-defense.
Bullets have evolved many times over several centuries, resulting in many improvements, such as modern-day, metal jacketed bullet cartridges, invented by Swiss Major Eduard Rubin in the late 1800s, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 468,580.
However, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a lethal bullet projectile including, and distinguished by the use of, at least one potentially reactive chemical substance, not involved in the propelling of the lethal bullet projectile to a target, whereby the at least one potentially reactive chemical substance undergoes at least one violent exothermic chemical reaction when coming in contact with and reacting with the bodily fluid of a target following impact and penetration, and thus, becoming biologically active. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.